Naughty
by Miss.Engel
Summary: Forbidden love. Isn't it the best? My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. Everyones the same way i.e. werewolves, vampires. . Read and review thanks. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Forbidden

**Author's Note: **So....I don't know. I wanted to write a sex scene. And none of my current stories are at sex scenes. So, what do I do? Write a new one! Lol. This might become a story, but idk. Reviews would be lovely. :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bella nor Jacob._

_**Naughty**_

"I don't think we should be doing this." I whispered, moving back in the darkness.

"But doesn't it feel so good?" He smirked, pulling me closer to him, his hands on my hips. I couldn't speak, the feeling of his manhood pressed against my inner thigh. He could tell I was intrigued, his smirk growing. "I knew you'd like it."

"Jake, come on now.." I muttered, trying to pull away from him.

"Come on, Bells. I know you like this. I can see how you lust after him. He wont touch you like this, will he?" Running a hand up my thigh, he laughed as I shivered at his touch.

"N-n-no." I whispered, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Didn't think so. Now, shh. Let me take care of you." He slipped a finger into my panties, stroking my soft lips softly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him, more than anything. Grabbing a hold of his hair, I pulled his head to mine, taking his lips over with mine, as we wrestled for control with our tongues. He slipped his finger back out, running his hand up my thigh and squeezing my ass, trying to pull me even closer to him. We stumbled backwards, falling onto his bed, with me on top. I don't know what happened next, but my shirt was off, and he had my bra pushed up, sucking on my breasts. Moaning in passion, I pulled his hair, the sound of his soft moan coming from his throat made me hotter.

"Jake.." I moaned, grinding my hips down onto his still clothed body.

It was like he knew exactly what I was saying, like we were in sync. Quickly, he flipped us over, and was down between my legs, pulling my underwear down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him stare down at the fold between my legs.

"You'll see. You'll love this." He smiled, leaning up as he pulled my lips apart, flicking his tongue against my clit.

My eyes shot open in pleasure. I could hear his soft laugh come up from between my legs, before he plunged his rough warm tongue deep inside me. I tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle the moan I made as he continued to plunge in and out of me. Oh god, I was actually enjoying this. I was cheating on my fiancée. But I couldn't think about that for long, because soon, I felt Jake sit back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused as I sat up on my elbows.

He simply shook his head, and licked two fingers on his right hand, before rubbing my clit, sending me back on my back again. I could tell he was enjoying this. He smirked and shoved them into me roughly, without breaking eye contact with me. I felt my back arch in pleasure as he began to slowly pull them in and out of me. He curled them, hitting my spot with ease. I could tell that he was experienced with his hands. Apparently, his years of a mechanic were good practice. Finally, unable to take it, I breathed.

"Jake, please, I can't take this teasing anymore." I frowned.

"What do you want me to do to you, Bella?" He asked, crawling on top of me, suddenly topless.

"You know what I want." I whispered, unable to say the word.

"I disagree. I do not know what you want. You have to tell me." He smirked, kissing me deeply as he pushed a finger in me slowly.

"Mmmm. Fuck me Jacob Black. Show me what I'm missing." I begged finally, biting my lip as I blushed.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his member. I couldn't help but gasp. He was huge. I knew it was going to hurt, but I couldn't say no.

"Please, Jake." I begged again, looking him in the eyes.

He nodded, bracing himself over me, before finally pushing himself deep into me, ripping my hymen. I screamed in a combination of pain and pleasure. He paused, making sure I was okay. After a moment of biting my lip, I nodded him on. Pulling slowly out of me, he rammed into me again, causing me to moan loudly. We continued our thrusting for a few moments, before he was on his back, and had me straddling him.

"I don't know if I'm any good at this." I bit my lip, looking down at his shirtless body. God he was sexy...

"You're fine, Bells. Just move back and forth." He instructed, grabbing my hips and moving me, showing me how it's done.

I quickly got the hang of it, and I could tell he was close to cuming. I continued to ride him, moving harder and faster as I watched him tense and throw his head back in pleasure.

"Oh God, Bells. You're so tight." He moaned, biting his lip.

"You like that, huh?" I grinned, leaning down and biting his neck.

That must have been what set him off. Because the next thing I knew, I felt his fingers digging into my back, causing me to moan in pain and pleasure. It hurt, but felt so good. I don't know what came over me, but I bit harder as he dug deeper.

"You close baby?" he asked, his breath ragged in my ear.

"Mmmhmm." I moaned, biting his neck again.

"Good."

He slipped two fingers between the two of us, rubbing my clit, causing us to come together.

"Oh Jake.." I nearly screamed, collapsing in exhaustion against his sweaty chest.

"No doubt, babe." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I needed that." I whispered, kissing his chest.

"Me too."

"So...same time next week?" I asked, laughing as I leaned up and kissed him.

**Author's note: **What'd you think? Steamy enough? More details? Etc? Tell me. :) But also remember I'm a graduating high school senior who's already enrolled in college. My free time is limited. Thanks!

_**-Me**_


	2. The First Time

**Author's Note: **So I decided to run with this idea. I don't know where it's going. So just sit back and enjoy the ride.

_Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer still owns it all._

**The First Time**

"Bella, love. Where have you been?" Edward asked as I closed the door quietly behind me. I thought I had managed to sneak in, what, with Alice being gone...

"Oh, I just went to visit Charlie down in La Push." I smiled, not moving from in front of the door.

"Well, did you have fun?" He asked, crossing to me.

"Mmhm." I mumbled, smiling up at him. Play it cool, Isabella. Don't let him know what happened.

"Good. You had been worrying about him. I'm glad you went." Leaning in to kiss my neck, I stiffened. Could he smell Jake on me? I had scrubbed in the shower, hoping to wash away all the dirt and smell. It probably wasn't helpful that Jake decided to join me, half way through it. Though, I did enjoy it. I felt a soft smile come over my face at the thought of Jacob standing in front of me, glistening as water spilled over his rough shoulders.

"Bella, hun? Did you hear me?" Edward's voice called me back from my day dream, a confused look on his face.

"Hrm?" I asked, stepping around him as I started to pull off my sweater.

"I asked what you guys did." A confused look on his face, he crawled back into our bed.

"Oh, just hung out. Sue made an amazing dinner. I feel better about them now, that I've seen her and Charlie together. They're so in love, it's cute." I smiled, sliding my pants down.

I knew something was up as soon as Edward made a face.

"What is that?" He asked, looking at my underwear.

"What is what?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"That smell. Bella, are you hurt?" He motioned for me to come to him. I slipped on a pair of shorts, and obliged.

"No... why do you think so?" Standing in front of him, he put his hands on my hips. Trying not to wince as he applied pressure, he put his fingers right where Jake had, leaving bruises.

"I thought I smelled blood..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "You must be about to start."

"Mmhmm. That I am." I nodded, telling a small lie. It was two days away, but what did he know?

"Come on, you must be exhausted." He smiled, pulling me into bed beside him. I nodded curling up beside him, causing him to shake with silent laughter as he wrapped his arms around me. "Sleep, my love."

And with that, he kissed me softly on my lips, and I couldn't help but compare it to Jake's kiss. Edward's was soft, delicate. Perfect. But Jake's, Jake's kiss was wild and passionate. I could tell how much he wanted me with his kiss. How much he desired me. And, for some unknown reason, I loved that. Loved the feeling of Jake's lips over powering mine. The feeling of him sliding in and out, pleasuring me in ways that Edward hadn't even tried, caused a shiver to run down my back. With the thought of Jake's fingers deep inside me, I drifted off to a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed the next morning, Edward no where to be found. I hope I hadn't said anything to upset him in my sleep. Heaven forbid if I had moaned Jake's name or anything... biting my lip, I sat up, and started to peal off my clothes that were sticking to my sweaty body. Apparently, I had had a good dream last night, though I couldn't remember it. Standing, I stepped over to the window, looking out into the distance as the sun rose slowly. Time for a shower... I mumbled, heading towards the bathroom as I slipped off my intimates. Opening the door, I came up to a very naked Edward, standing with the shower running over him, as he stroked his.... Oh my. He was masturbating! I should walk away. He probably doesn't want me to see him like this. But there was just something so hot about the way his hand ran up and down it, the look of pleasure on his face. Completely oblivious to me being there, he continued on, biting his lip. I couldn't help but feel myself get turned on at the sight of him. He had always been so shy, so gentlemanly about this kind of stuff. I softly padded over to the tub, going behind him, as I stepped into the shower. He either didn't feel my presence or was just too involved in himself to care, but I slipped an arm around him and kissed his shoulder as I ran my hand up his chest.

"Bella...what are you doing her?" He asked, his voice rough with pleasure.

"I came to shower, and saw and....Edward, I can't take it anymore. I need you. Please." I whispered, kissing his shoulder again.

"Bella, we can't.." Turning around, he shook his head.

"Please? I promise I won't do anything stupid." I bit my lip, putting myself on the line for him. I could tell he didn't want too. He was rejecting me. Looking at my feet, I mumbled "Nevermind.." and started to step out of the shower, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Isabella Swan. I love you." He smiled, leaning down to kiss my neck, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"I love you too. Please." I reached up, biting his ear as I ran a hand down his chest and placed a hand on his penis.

"Mmm. Bells, you know we can't." He moaned as I ran my hand up and down it.

I had been reading up on things that would make him happy, in the bedroom, so that when we did have sex, he would be surprised at how good I was. Breathe, Isabella. You can do this. I repeated over and over to myself as I knelt down in front of him.

"What are you doing, Bella?!" Edward asked, his eyes getting wide.

"You'll see." I whispered, trying to be seductive as I took his member in both hands.

"Bella, don't do this." He whispered as I started to rub and caress. He was just as nervous about this as I was, but I could tell I was doing something right, from the sounds of the deep moans coming from his throat. "Bella..." He whispered.

"Mmm." I smiled up at him, and took a deep breath. This was it, Isabella. Time to practice what you've learned. Leaning forward, I ran my tongue down the center, causing Edward to shiver. Smiling in triumph, I kissed the head, before pushing my mouth further on it. Gagging a little, I pulled back and sucked, like Cosmo has instructed to do. I ran my mouth up and down it a couple of times, before I sat back and smiled up at him.

Before I knew it, the water was turned off and he was carrying me to the bed. I knew that was what would get him. His mouth was all over my body, taking me in hungrily, like he had been waiting for this for as long as I had. I shivered as he kissed down my stomach and the top of my folds, before spreading my legs and licking, ever so slightly, at my center. I felt myself moan and his smile grow bigger as he experimented, pushing first his fingers, then his tongue inside me.

"Edward..." I moaned, twisting the sheets around me.

"Mmm, my love?" He asked, sitting up between my legs.

"Fuck me." I whispered, my eyes not leaving his.

"Not til we're married." He smiled, kissing my stomach, then up to my mouth. I felt my lips turn down, into a pout. "I promise, my dear sweet Bella, that as soon as we're married we will. But not til then." He leaned down, pecking my lips.

"This isn't about my virtue, is it?" I sighed, still pouting.

"Nope. It's about mine." He laughed, and pulled the covers up on my still wet body. "Now, sleep. It's too early for you to be awake yet."

Sighing, I rolled on my side and felt him curl up behind me, his very obvious boner pushing into my back.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"I love you too." I mumbled, faking falling asleep.

I waited until I was sure he wasn't paying attention, lost in his own thoughts, and rolled over. I was too turned on to sleep. His eyes were closed, and his lips were moving fast, as if he were repeating something to himself. I moved closer, making sure he wasn't going to do anything, and placed my hand on his shaft. He paused, but didn't open his eyes. He must think I was sleeping. I could tell he was still hard as ever from earlier, and smiled. Gracefully, well, almost gracefully I sat up and straddled him, moving down slowly, letting him slide inside me. His eyes popped open as he felt me close up around him.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, alarmed.

"What I've been trying to do for a while now." I smirked, pulling myself up almost off of him and sliding back down.

"Bella, we shouldn't be doing thi-" He started to say, but was cut off, as I leaned down and took his mouth with mine. I could hear a deep moan in his throat as I pulled slightly at his hair and pushed back and forth against his hips. His hands reached up, cupping my breasts as he sucked on my nipple.

"Mmm, Edward..." I moaned, a giggle coming over me. "This isn't so bad, is it?" I asked, an evil grin coming over my face.

"Noo.." He smirked, flipping himself on top of me.

"Ohh so someone likes to be in control do they?" Smiling, I ran my fingers down his back, scratching it lightly.

He growled. "You have no idea." And began to push into me, over and over.

He wasn't bad. But he was nothing compared to Jake. It was obvious he hadn't had as much practice or talk about this, because most of his moves were generic everyone likes moves. Noticing he was about to come, I faked an orgasm, pushing him over the edge. I couldn't help but giggle at the face he made as he did, it was almost a pained look.

"Mmmm... that was amazing, love." he whispered, taking me into his arms.

"Mmmhm. I told you." Giggling, I curled up into his side, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So....how was last night?" Emmett smirked, poking me with his elbow as I sat at the table the following morning, eating breakfast.

"What do you mean?" I asked, faking innocence.

"Oh come on. We all could hear Edward finally loosing his virginity last night." Rolling her eyes, Rose said, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh...That." I said, not looking up from my bowl of oatmeal.

"Yeah. So how was it?" Emmett asked again, a big grin on his face.

"Just ignore him love." Edward sighed, sitting beside me.

"Don't worry, I am." I smiled, then stood to place my bowl in the sink.

"So what shall we do today?" Edward asked, suddenly beside me, with his arm around my waist.

"I was thinking of looking at wedding plans with Alice, actually." I laughed, watching Edward's teeth grind. He wasn't too happy about us doing it last night. He was dead set on getting married first. Oh well, he enjoyed it, either way.

"BELLA THAT'S BRILLANT!" Alice rang, running into the kitchen and grabbing my hand.

"What is?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see. Come on now, we have a wedding to plan!" She squealed, pulling my hand into the living room and up the stairs.

What was with this girl? What did she see that would be great? I wondered, following her up into her room. The wedding was in two weeks. We had my dress, the invites were sent. We were having it here, all that was left was the decorations and food. The boys from La Push were invited, obviously because of Charlie and Sue's wedding. Leah didn't seem to hate me much anymore, and even Jake seemed interested in her. Well, I was happy for both of them. They needed each other. Though, it was obvious Leah's interest in Jake. He was pretty amazing, plus he knew his way around the bedroom and a woman's body. We could set the boys together, along with Sue and Charlie, to the right of me, and then put the other vampires to the left, creating kind of a border between the two. They realized how important they were in my life, both sides, and had agreed to play nice, at least for one night. I appreciated it, I really did.

"Earth to Bella, did you hear me?" Alice called, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Sorry." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I asked, which of these two colors did you like best?" She asked, holding two shades of blue in front of me.

"The one on the right. It's Edward's favorite color on me." I smiled, pointing to the pale blue.

"Thats what I thought. So when were you going to tell me how you planned on sitting everyone?" She asked, eying me.

"Oops, sorry. You obviously have seen my plan." I smiled sheepishly.

"That I have. And it'll work wonderfully." She grinned.

"Good. I really don't want anything to go wrong that day."

"Obviously. It's only the most important day of your life." She laughed, quickly writing down names by chairs. "Alright, obviously the vamps aren't going to eat. But the werewolves and humans will be starving, I'm sure." she sighed, and looked up at me. "What do werewolves eat?"

"Did you just ask me that?" I asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I mean, do they have a preference." Rolling her eyes, she shook her head.

"Oh. Normal stuff. I figured steak or chicken. Mashed potatoes and gravy. Rolls. And a salad. Simple, yet filling." I nodded, happy with my choices.

"Sounds good to me. Alright, I'll call the catering today. Now, shoo. I'll get the rest of it done. You're done." She said, waving me away with a hand while she dialed with the other.

Silently, I stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I was about to walk down the stairs, when I ran into Carlisle.

"Hello, Isabella. Could I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, motioning for me to follow him into his study.

"Sure." I whispered, closing the door behind me.

"As we all know, you're marrying my son in a little over a week." He smiled, leaning against his desk.

"Yes." I nodded, swallowing hard. What did he want? I wondered.

"I just wanted to tell you that I already think of you as my daughter. And that if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask myself or Esmee. You know we're here for you." He smiled, and hugged me softly before leaving me in the room.

Why would he say that? Did he know? Biting my lip, I stared ahead of me at the empty chair..

**Author's Note: **What'd you think? I like Bella as the more aggressive type. She's still shy, but she's will to try new things, ya know? Reviews would be great. Thanks!

_**-Me**_


End file.
